


Sanction

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The children in the park across the street were shrieking with laughter.





	Sanction

The children in the park across the street were shrieking with laughter as they played together, running through the grass. Regulus watched them from the big bay window, with one ear listening out for his mother’s light footsteps on the stairs. He wasn’t supposed to watch them, and he _certainly_ wasn’t supposed to wish that he could join them on the swings and the slide and the fast roundabout. The punishment for actually sneaking out and playing didn’t bear thinking about — he hadn’t seen his brother for over a week after he’d been caught.

And yet, Regulus kept watching them.


End file.
